<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHAT IF: The Magic Lur by Eric102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581183">WHAT IF: The Magic Lur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102'>Eric102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thord of the Kaskader Mountains appears in Arendelle's castle claiming that he is the rightful heir to the throne and that he would gain the power of the magical lur who would give him the strength of the kingdom and, consequently, the same powers as Elsa, a search begins on the past of the royal family and behind the mysterious lur on the frozen continent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHAT IF: The Magic Lur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The word "lur" literally means the trumpet used by Thord, the word is used to define this type of wind instrument.</p>
<p>I find it really impressive how free the creators are to make the extra "Frozen" stories. This one-shot is simply a different ending to "Lur Thief" (whoever wants to read it, type "Frozen Lur Thief" on Google to find the pages easily) where, instead of when Thord plays the lur / trumpet, a group of whales invades the cave causing a tremor (as in the original) he gains Elsa's powers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna was the first to enter the opening noticed by Olaf, behind her the icy winds of the frozen earth made her shiver, the map was already well guarded when she ducked. The young strawberry blonde did not know what to expect when entering, it could be a dead end, Olaf could have been wrong and the entrance was somewhere else, but as soon as she started to crouch on the excavated floor, she saw an exit, Olaf did not I was wrong, after all.</p>
<p>"What is that?" They were the first words spoken by the princess as soon as she left the hole.</p>
<p>It was a large dark room made of properly carved stones and a column without touching the ceiling, shrouded in darkness, had extinguished torches on the walls. Kristoff was the last to leave and soon found himself in the darkness walked to the torches bending down to pick up two loose stones on the way and after a few moments sparks appeared and the fire appeared in the torches illuminating the room giving a new appearance to the place.</p>
<p>“It is carved with ancient symbols of protection”, says Elsa surprised to look at the column decorated with the marks on the stone.</p>
<p>In the center of the room was a large door and in the middle of it the same symbol as the column, but as soon as Anna approached she soon realized that it was locked.</p>
<p>"The way the pole fits in the ground makes me think it can be lowered somehow, if it just had a little more weight," says the man trying to push the spine to move it, which is obviously a stupid idea , but Olaf was excited to see what would happen by encouraging his friend to continue.</p>
<p>Anna looks around for her sister who was curiously analyzing the symbols on the wall, placed as embedded signs.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute" says Anna looking at one of them in particular who looked like a fortress joined by a crown. "Isn't this the our family crest?" she asks pointing to the symbol in question, drawing everyone's attention. "Maybe these are instructions are for us... That is, specifically for someone in our family?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't make sense to me," Kristoff replies with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Protection symbol, wavy lines, doorway, crest and tipping jar,” says Anna, listing the symbols.</p>
<p>"It looks like a puzzle!" Shouts Olaf enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Maybe if we reorganize the tiles," thinks Elsa.</p>
<p>"Let's start with the crest!" Anna says taking the lead of the sister and removing the tile, exchanging it for the protection symbol that was in the first position. "The wavy lines look like water," she says, referring to the next one, and she already takes it. "I'll place that next to the tipping jar."</p>
<p>After the modifications were completed, the order remained: crest, tipping jar, wavy lines, protection symbol and dooway.</p>
<p>With the work done by the sisters taking steps back to think, Elsa is in doubt about what is happening, making no sense that the symbols of protection are decorated throughout the column, but something clicks on Anna.</p>
<p>"I don't think it means "protection" this time," she begins. "I think it refers to the carvins on the pole. We should pour water into the carvings.. To open the door!" She says excitedly solving the puzzle.</p>
<p>"But the pole is uprigh. How are we going to get water into vertical carvings?" Kristoff asks thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"I think I know!" Says the platinum blonde who takes the lead of the group and with her magic throws snow jets in waves against the column involving the symbols that start to shine on the ice.</p>
<p>"Rainbows!" says Olaf dazzled by the Snow Queen's demonstration of power.</p>
<p>With the symbols also enveloped by the ice, by Elsa's magic a great sound begins to emanate, rays of energy shining like ice begin to go to the great door that finally opens, revealing the way forward.</p>
<p>"It worked!" Anna says excitedly.</p>
<p>"That was amazing!" Olaf replies "I wish we could do it all over again..."</p>
<p>A new cave emerges for the small group with many stalagmites emerging from the ground and stalactites emerging from the ceiling, each except Olaf with a torch in Kristoff's hand to light the way.</p>
<p>At the bottom of a stone pedestal is the lur, the wind instrument seemed to be made of gold, with precious stones at its base.</p>
<p>"It's lovely" says Elsa looking affectionately at the object, but before she can touch it from the shadows Thord emerges wearing a winter tunic and that with the movement he grabs the instrument without Elsa being able to react yet without believing it, all this time the man was following them without anyone noticing before.</p>
<p>"And now it's mine!" Thord boasts with the lur in his hand and a satisfied smile on his face.</p>
<p>The petty man raises the instrument very high for a moment, as if it were a gift given by the heavens before placing his lips around the air outlet and making with the full force of his lungs fire the biggest breath he made in life making the sound. reverberate through the cave. A silence takes over as well as a strange cold air that makes Anna's body tremble.</p>
<p>"Are you doing this?" She asks her sister as she rubs her shoulders because of the cold.</p>
<p>"No" denies Elsa before her own breath comes to a freeze, the torches go out and she turns to look at Thord who is with his head down and does not move.</p>
<p>"Didn't the horn work?" Olaf asks looking at static Thord. The snowman turns and walks over to Elsa pulling on her dress "Hey Elsa, what happened? Why don't you move? I know Thord isn't very musical, but you don't have to stay ..." Olaf stops talking as soon as he looks at Elsa's terrified face.</p>
<p>"Fu ... it worked," she murmurs, eyes wide and hands shaking, startling Olaf.</p>
<p>A powerful frozen air envelops the cave like a snowstorm, making Kristoff and Anna take shelter trying to use their coats to protect themselves while Elsa and Olaf one step ahead of the couple can only look, the frozen air envelops Thord without moving, the hair his begins to whiten, he floats a few steps from the ground, the lur falls and when the storm ends and the man returns to the ground his hair has the same tone as Elsa's, and a smile illustrates his face, a sick smile and at that moment for the first time in her life, Elsa felt cold.</p>
<p>Thord gets up from the floor smiling, Elsa notices the man's hands moving.</p>
<p>"Everyone back!" The woman screams before lifting a large wall of ice in front of her that is hit by a violent explosion of ice fired by Thord while laughing.</p>
<p>Elsa feels her hands hurting, the power of Thord was immense, it seemed even greater than hers, she looks back and sees her sister and frightened friends, not understanding what is happening, the villain's gust seems to get stronger, winds create cracks in the barrier and the young queen knows that if she doesn't do something, everyone will die at that moment. Elsa closes her eyes for a moment, she remembers almost a year ago when she was in her Ice Palace and Arendelle's soldiers led by Hans attacked, she remembers the hatred she felt for those men who just wanted to hurt her , she opens her eyes with her teeth bared and angry, in a scream she rages, she pushes her emotions into her powers, the barrier gets bigger and is pushed against Thord with unbelievable speed as if it were nothing more than a explosion of ice, and by a quick jump the man is not hit and crushed against the cave by the wall of ice.</p>
<p>The Queen of Arendelle fell to her knees on the floor, she looked exhausted and when looking at her hands she realized that they had a light layer of ice and it hurt a lot.</p>
<p>"In addition to building beautiful things, Queen Elsa also uses the stolen power to attack, who would have thought" mocked Thord with one hand on his chin.</p>
<p>"I didn't steal anything!" Screams Elsa getting up with difficulty, Anna tries to go to her to help her, but Kristoff holds her hand to stop her.</p>
<p>Thord goes to the lur, taking it with one hand.</p>
<p>"You didn't steal? So, what would that be?" shouts the man showing the lur to Elsa who takes a step back. "Your great-grandmother stole the lur from my family, stole the powers that would be from the Kaskader lineage and gave everything to the Arendelle lineage, your lineage! You only have these ice powers because you are descended from a thief and therefore you are also a thief.</p>
<p>Elsa looks back for a moment while taking a step back, she points to the right towards the exit of the cave, Kristoff understands the message and pulls Anna.</p>
<p>"What will you do?" murmurs the worried sister.</p>
<p>"Take good care of her Kristoff" are just the words of the platinum blonde before the man pulls Anna away from Elsa, she tries to get back, but Kristoff puts herself in front. With her sister away Elsa looks down, Olaf was still with her "Will you stay by my side Olaf?"</p>
<p>"Until the end Elsa" confirms the snowman. "The cold never bothered me either", he finishes for a discreet laugh from Elsa.</p>
<p>Thord begins to clap his hands attracting the attention of the two who look at him seriously.</p>
<p>"Nice moment" provokes the man "but you know it's useless, don't you? After I kill you, I'm going to have to go after your sister, because she may well get pregnant and her children or grandchildren are born with the stolen power, and nobody likes thieves, right? " He finishes before firing a blast of ice with one hand at Elsa who fires another and in the shock there is a small explosion of ice, part of the cave is frozen.</p>
<p>"Then you will really fight, I would expect no less, I will destroy you" he says while taking off his scarf and winter clothes, leaving only a simple shirt, pants and boots. "Now I understand what it means that the cold doesn't bother you" ends laughing, throwing the discarded clothes at Elsa's feet, who freezes them with a step.</p>
<p>The woman says nothing, she and Olaf are serious, which infuriates Thord a little.</p>
<p>"Whatever," exclaims Thord angrily before raising his hands and firing a huge blast of ice at Elsa, who retaliates with a similar blast in the middle of the cave, beginning the power struggle. "Then let's go who's the strongest!"</p>
<p>Even with another cry of anger from the man Elsa remains serious and beside her continues Olaf who looks at his hand like a branch and the note slowly freezes like stone as does the dress of the Queen of Arendelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna fought in tears in Kristoff's arms who carried her back up the stairs. At some point during the climb, his cap ends up loosening and falling. The man ignores his girlfriend's screams until finally he lets her go as gently as possible, and then he places himself as the gatekeeper.</p>
<p>"Get out of the way!" Anna screams angrily at her boyfriend who doesn't move a muscle.</p>
<p>Kristoff sighs.</p>
<p>"I am following your sister Anna's orders, I will not leave the front while it is dangerous down there."</p>
<p>"She didn't say anything" says Anna angrily "she just looked at you and already thinks she gave you the order to drag me here ?! It doesn't make sense."</p>
<p>Anna tries to invest against him, but the man holds her again.</p>
<p>"Thord now also has ice powers Anna, you saw him" start seriously, "in the first attack he made against us Elsa had a hard time holding him to protect us, we couldn't stay there disturbing her, she needs to be there alone ... and Olaf is already made of ice. "</p>
<p>The strawberry blonde pushes the man in frustration before walking away, turning her back and crossing her arms. She knew he was right, Elsa always acted like that even on the day of the coronation, she turns away from everyone she wants to protect to deal with threats that she believes only her magic could face, but Anna also knows that if Elsa protects everyone others need to protect her and that is her duty as a sister and because she loves her.</p>
<p>Kristoff leans back against the wall, but soon moves away, the wall was frozen and looking back towards the passage, a small icy crust was beginning to form at the bottom of the cave where Elsa and Thord faced off. The boy feared for his friend, but knows that he and Anna would end up bothering her, Elsa needs to be focused to have any chance of winning this one.</p>
<p>Restless, without seeing any opportunity to overtake Kristoff and run down the stairs and help Sister Anna start walking around the room, she ends up approaching the hole in the wall they entered and after a moment she asks:</p>
<p>"Did Thord do anything with Sven?"</p>
<p>"What?" Kristoff asks, pushing his back away from the wall and focusing his attention on his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Anna feels bad at that moment, Kristoff has known Sven since they were children when they were attacked by a small pack of wolves in the forest and since then the man has always treated the reindeer like a real brother and now she uses Sven to earn some kind of advantage against the boy was a dirty thing, but it was his only option to help his sister.</p>
<p>"Thord was following us all the time and to enter the cave he would need to pass Sven who was outside guarding the entrance for us and I don't think he would leave the post to let him follow us."</p>
<p>"You're right," agrees the boy, visibly concerned for his friend's safety.</p>
<p>Kristoff takes his hand to his head not knowing what to do, at that moment all the people he loves may be in danger at the same time and his next attitude may get even worse, he didn’t know what to do, but when he raises his face to looking at Anna, the young woman realizes that her plan has worked.</p>
<p>"You .... Do you promise not to go down the stairs? Do you promise Anna?"</p>
<p>"Yes" says the woman without hesitation, but the boy was not convinced.</p>
<p>"Please Anna I want you to promise, I need to make sure Sven is safe, but I don't want you to take a chance and go over there and try to help Elsa, something that could only hinder her. Please, promise me?"</p>
<p>The princess's heart sinks at that moment, but what didn't make her give in was that her question about Sven's safety was really legitimate, they didn't know Thord well enough to make sure he wouldn't hurt Sven, but they also didn't know if he would. But at that moment she knew it didn't matter, she needed to go through it and see if her sister was really okay, so she promises even if it's a lie.</p>
<p>"Yes, I promise" says Anna looking her boyfriend in the eyes, they stay for a few moments like this before he finally looks away and leaves the front of the passage walking towards her.</p>
<p>"I trust you" says Kristoff before entering the hole.</p>
<p>Anna doesn't wait for Kristoff to be far enough away, she feels like she doesn't have time and simply runs towards the stairs, towards Elsa. With every step you take in the darkness you feel the ice around everything, the cave was frozen, she hugs herself to keep warm, but Anna doesn't give up, even though she is shivering with cold the young princess moves on, she almost falls on the ice, but keep going until you see the two duelists with Olaf holding the queen's dress.</p>
<p>The shock of ice blasts between Elsa and Thord remains fierce, their energies seem to match, there are few ripples between the two, none move and they continue to push their magic with all their strength, but Anna notices a detail that frightens her, ice is rising on her sister's clothes as if she is freezing her while the man remains unharmed.</p>
<p>Anna tries to scream to warn Elsa, but the cold of that place makes her lungs hurt and she kneels, her screams are muffled, her sister can't see her, can't feel her, but Thord can.</p>
<p>"The cold seems to bother you, doesn't it, princess?" The villain mocks looking at Anna which makes the queen turn her face to look at her sister.</p>
<p>"Anna! ' Screams Elsa losing concentration for a moment just for Thord to increase the power level and almost win the contest.</p>
<p>"Attention here, thief queen, I am your enemy, you shouldn't care who has no power, they are inferior. Let her freeze, it won't make much difference."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She irritates the woman and for the first time the man fell silent and was left without a reaction. "I don't know how you were raised, what values were taught to you, but even with everything that Anna and I went through, how they separated us for so many years, I will not leave someone like you who only thinks about the strength that magic brings to say these things about my sister! "</p>
<p>Thord stares at Elsa angrily, from the day he heard the stories of how the great-great-grandmother of the current queen of Arendelle stole the power of her family by betraying him, he hates anyone with royal blood. All the news he heard about the Nordic kingdom he spat with anger and contempt, upon hearing the news of the death of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna he believed it was fate collecting the debt in the past, but when the news that his heiress had ice powers he finally understood, it wasn’t a lucky charm or money that made them grow like a kingdom, but it was magic. Her family's stolen heritage was in the hands of a stupid girl who made Arendelle grow up, he needed to get it back and now that he has it, he can't believe that Elsa still thinks she is the heroine of this story.</p>
<p>"A stupid thief giving me a moral lesson, would that be a joke?" the villain scoffs as he pushes Elsa back with his magic that for some reason gets stronger. "I heard stories about you Queen Elsa, about how you were imprisoned for 13 years like a rabid animal that freed itself on the day of the coronation and almost destroyed the kingdom itself for being a stupid and temperamental child. I am only here to do justice in the name of my family, so do me a favor and die soon! "</p>
<p>The villain's power gets even stronger and Elsa, without resisting his strength, kneels on the floor trying hard not to succumb, but her hands hurt even more, she looks at the dress, at the feet, at the hands and realizes that a light layer of ice enveloped her and made her skin burn as if it were burning. If it weren't for the situation, Elsa would find all this ironic, the Snow Queen suffering from freezing, a stupid joke that would be easily told in a tavern by a drunk man.</p>
<p>The woman with platinum blond hair feels tired, feels that she could really give up and everything would be over in that instant, without pain, but a tug on her dress brings her back. Olaf's watery eyes wake her up, the snowman also seemed to be feeling the pain and a few meters behind him his sister tried to fight the cold as she could, but her shivering and shouts made it clear that she had little time. Giving up at that moment would not only mean that she would die, it would mean losing all the people she loves and she is not ready for that yet, not yet.</p>
<p>Thord thought he had already won, that his opponent had surrendered when he knelt down, but he was wrong and with difficulty the woman gets up to face him.</p>
<p>"When I was a child, in those thirteen years alone" the woman begins "I imagined that the solution to everything to be well, for my powers not to hurt anyone I had to hide, I had to forget that I was a person, that I had feelings , that's why I hid, that's why I accepted my parents' idea, I would walk away from everyone so I wouldn't hurt them. But I made a mistake, Anna showed me that I was wrong, a problem cannot be overcome by running away from it, ignoring it, pretending it doesn't exist, a problem is overcome by facing it, accepting help, the help of those we love. "</p>
<p>Thord takes a step back, Elsa's power was stronger and he felt pressured and she continues:</p>
<p>"Lack of emotions does not make you strong, you have become strong because you use your anger, your feelings of revenge to fuel your powers, but anger is a dangerous feeling, Thord."</p>
<p>"What?" asks the villain, succumbing to the queen's magic, almost kneeling.</p>
<p>"Anger is a feeling that destroys everything, not just the one you focus on, but yourself" at that moment she tilts her head towards the cave, everything was frozen by a violent and aggressive ice that came from Thord while the Elsa was beautiful and brilliant. "You will lose, but there is still time to change, time to reconsider your attitudes, use your magic to revitalize your family, take the Kaskader mountain kingdom back to the glory of the past."</p>
<p>Elsa's words make the man think: Arendelle really grew up and long after the coronation day, allying herself with a kingdom where her queen has powers of ice seems too advantageous to ignore, but Thord's anger is not so simple.</p>
<p>Thord's magic goes up, before what seemed to have been overcome by Elsa again equals, only this time the man is tired of everything.</p>
<p>"You just said nonsense!" He screams with all his strength before using all his strength to attack Elsa, but the Snow Queen has people to defend and that made her stronger by countering with all her strength causing an explosion of ice against the man and a heavy snowfall surrounding the entire cave.</p>
<p>When Elsa opens her eyes and looks at Thord the man has already turned into an ice statue, his expression is still angry and at that moment the whole cave trembles, the force of the explosion begins to destroy the place and the stalactites fall destroying everything, the Arendelle's queen tries to escape, but falls, her legs still hurt from Thord's magic during the battle and when she looks up and a huge stalactite falls towards her, everything goes dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on a chair in the library with her leg bandaged on a stool with a pillow, Queen Elsa tries to relax a little when Anna suddenly arrives carrying the pieces of lur on a tray. The young princess dumps the pieces on the table next to Elsa.</p>
<p>"Ada and Tuva said they can fix the lur, but I particularly believe that the ice magic was lost when it was crushed by all those stones."</p>
<p>"Maybe," agrees the platinum blonde, leaning over to fiddle with parts of the destroyed instrument. "Has Sven recovered yet?"</p>
<p>"Kristoff told me that his paw had stopped hurting with the blow that Thord gave him, but he still prefers to keep the bandage," adds Anna. Elsa tries to say something, but Anna intervenes, shaking her head in confirmation "And yes Olaf keeps saying that you and Sven are bandage brothers."</p>
<p>Elsa chuckles before leaning back in the chair. Anna pulls her hand to sit next to her sister, they are for a few moments in silence until the strawberry blonde speaks.</p>
<p>"Do you think there are others?"</p>
<p>"Others?"</p>
<p>"Yes others" the princess repeats this time with more enthusiasm "other instruments that can give powers, imagine if they exist and are only there waiting for us to find out."</p>
<p>"If there are, I think I'd better forget about them, you saw what happened when we found one and how dangerous it can be if it falls into the wrong hands."</p>
<p>"Frozen villain living on the ocean floor, I understand, just .... Don't you think it would be fun to find new forms of magic?"</p>
<p>Elsa looks at her sister for a second, smiling from ear to ear excited at the prospect of new adventures, the woman giggles discreetly.</p>
<p>"I understand what you're getting at," says the blonde, sitting up straighter on the chair, "you want to find another instrument to have fire powers and match mine, don't you?"</p>
<p>Anna gets up on impulse.</p>
<p>"Of course not", the strawberry blonde defends herself by placing her hand on her chest in a dramatically comical way "the whole fight in the cave must have made you a little crazy. I ... I ... you know what, I'll see if Gerda needs help with something ", she ends up turning away and hurriedly leaving while hearing Elsa's laugh.</p>
<p>Alone in the library, the woman extends her hand over the pieces of the lur holding one.</p>
<p>"Who knows," she says before letting go and closing her eyes relaxing in the chair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've heard Elsa mentioned as "platinum blonde" and Anna as "strawberry blonde", I'm more a fan of those terms than just "blonde / white hair" and "redhead".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>